


Winter Day

by Lynxphilia



Series: OTP Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OTP Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Day

Peaceful winters were rare to Thorin, each one for the past 60 or so years had been nothing but worry about freezing or starving. But since Erebor had been reclaimed and everything had been put in order, snow had begun to fall. Each falling had only lasted the night for it would melt by morning, leaving the ground wet and slippery. But on the coldest night of winter, snow fell fiercely, it had covered the entire Mountain and the City of Dale, freezing the surface of the Lake on which Lake-town resided. Bilbo had seen many winters but all of which had not brought the gift of white snow.

That was how it came to be that the King under the Mountain walked through the snow with his beloved consort outside in their private gardens at the base of the Mountain. Fili and Kili had followed them and as usual, they were their troublemaking selves; jumping through heaps of snow, throwing the cold substance in form of balls at each other, once hitting Bilbo which had received them a playful glare and another enemy in ‘battle’ against one another. Thorin remained his stoic self, smiling at his hobbit playing through the snow, getting the falling snowflakes in his bright honey hair. When he had finally emerged from ‘war’, the snow had clung to his fur coat, which he had received from Thorin, and chilled his cheeks to a bright red. Thorin smiled as Bilbo shook his head, the snow falling from his hair and creating quite a sight for the King.

 

“Why don’t you play in the snow with us Thorin?” Bilbo asked, Thorin shrugged in return.

 

“I do not know, it seems a bit….childish.” Bilbo laughed and replied,

 

“That’s what’s good about it! It’s fun and makes those who rejoice in it happy.” Fili and Kili had all but left the two alone in the gardens, their tracks leading into the forest.

 

“I apologize, my dear hobbit, but it has been many a year since I have had ‘fun’ in winter. I was plagued by thoughts and concerns of my family.” Thorin looked down ashamed. Bilbo simply took Thorin’s hands and looked up at the King.

 

  
“It’s alright, Thorin. Your family and people are safe and well cared for now, thanks to you they can be at peace.” Thorin’s eyes opened and he saw Bilbo looking up at him with those brown eyes filled with happiness and mirth. How did he ever become so lucky to have someone who would understand him so well, and still be content?

 

“I do not deserve you, Bilbo. You complete me, you make me forget of tragedies from the past, lifting the weight from my burdened shoulders.” Thorin spoke in a whisper, his right hand caressing Bilbo’s left cheek.

 

“You forget, my dear Thorin, it is the past that makes us who we are. Do not be ashamed of it, I will always be here for you.” Bilbo replied, he stood on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on Thorin’s lips. “I love you Thorin Oakensheild.” Bilbo whispered.

 

“And I, you. My dear, dear, Hobbit.” Snow fell around the two, falling their hair and landing on their cheeks.


End file.
